Merlin, The Witch War
by MerlinMerlinmerlin
Summary: Basically this is a going to be a long Merlin/Arthur slash fic, eventually, set just after the last episode of season 4. Has elements of Gwen/Arthur because they just married but never fear! There will be nc-17 gay-ness later on. a bit ofLancelot/Gwenivere, The lady of Shallott/Lancelott. Contains non-canon characters. Will be a bit slow starting..but there will be wars, blood etc
1. Chapter 1

Arthur pendragon lay resting in his large four poster bed, rightfully retrieving his energy from the hard training session of the previous day, when his sleep was rudely interrupted by the loud sounds of the curtains being drawn, an awful stream of light landing directly on his face and a familiar voice shouting "Up!"

Arthur groaned and rolled over, smushing his face into his soft pillows, turning away from the offensive light.

"Come on! Up" The voice called again

Arthur suppressed an exasperated groan again, then sat bolt upright and stared. Merlin was standing by the windows as he always did, the light streaming in behind him haloing his dark hair. His lips were curving into a grin "That was quick, you usually protest more. Though do I still need to drag you out of bed, sire? Or will you be getting up on your own?" His tone was mocking, Arthur stared at him suspiciously, trying not to return his grin. Merlin looked real enough, everything looked real, he stared around the room looking for something that might be out of place to prove to himself that this wasn't reality. He knew it wasn't. It couldn't be. He couldn't remember _why _though. Oh. Now he remembered.

He threw his bedsheets off himself and stood up, facing towards merlin. "I am asleep." He declared, which made Merlin goggle at him slightly but he was the king, he was always correct. He raised his chin imperiously and glared at him, daring Merlin to contradict him.

"Yes you are." was all Merlin said, and then Arthur woke again, the light from the windows already streaming on his face, warm arms resting on his chest, he glanced around the room for Merlin, but saw only two plates of food and a jug of wine, with two respective goblets, to be the only evidence that a servant had been in his room since the night before. Arthur sighed and glanced over at Gwen. She lay beside him in a tangle of bedsheets. _That's right._

He thought, _I'm married now. As of yesterday. Can't have Merlin wake us up in the mornings._ He felt an odd twinge in his gut at that thought but put it down to his morning hunger.

It was late in the afternoon before Arthur actually saw Merlin. He was on his way to his chambers when a familiar thin figure darted past him, to a corridor on the right, Arthur quickened his footsteps when he heard a crash and a muffled "Ow," and when he rounded the corner he saw Merlin sitting sprawled on the floor one hand rubbing the back of his head, his face screwed up slightly in pain, his other clutching a small mustard colored vial close to his chest. Arthur stopped right in front of Merlin, towering over him.

"What are you doing." Merlin started and looked up eyes wide.

"I - running an errand for Gaius. I fell over." He finished lamely.

Arthur suppressed a smile. He was _not_ fond of his manservants' blatant ineptitude.

"Well at least you're actually doing something. I thought you might be in the Tavern, with your extra free time." Arthur heard a little bitterness creep into his voice and forced it away, offering Merlin his hand he said; "You are still expected to work for me you realize-" Merlin took the hand gratefully and let Arthur pull him to his feet, "I'll be needing you to get me ready for training tomorrow, you'll need to polish my armor, my sword is looking awfully blunt, you need to see to my horse-"

"How's Gwen?" Arthur started at the interruption, pursed his lips, then replied;

"Fine. Well, at least I think so." He looked hastily around to see if anyone was near enough to eavesdrop, and then leant in close to Merlin and whispered;

"I have no idea what i'm doing. How to, be a good husband. Being king and queen, you don't get to spend so much time together, I still have many duties to see to…" He trailed off seeing Merlin nodding his head and knew he'd understood. He waited patiently for Merlin to speak. His trusted manservant always knew exactly what to say.

"Arthur you needn't worry." Merlin said, ducking his head a little and speaking to him in a low voice, his eyes wide and assuring, they were, Arthur noticed again, the color of the sea in a storm. "Gwen loves you, she's waited all these years for you. She is now your queen, and you shouldn't worry about how you should behave as a husband." Merlin's lips curled mischievously and his eyes glinted -"You may be a prat but she loves you and you love her. Why should anything else matter?" Arthur tipped his head in a small nod, the beginnings of a smile creeping onto his face, and Merlin nodded back, grinning. It was their way of talking without words, and he'd just thanked Merlin for always knowing what to say, and Merlin had told Arthur that it was no problem, Arthur was his King. Arthur clapped his hand on Merlin's back and pushed him forward, forcing Merlin to walk alongside him.

"Come along, _merlin_, I have something to discuss with you."

Merlin was leaning against the beautifully carved cupboard in Arthur's chambers, watching Arthur sort through his papers as he sat at his working desk. Arthur sighed heavily as he retrieved a scroll from underneath a messy pile of old maps, he unsheathed the red ribbon tying it shut and unravelled it looking up at Merlin pointedly before he proceeded to read from it. Merlin stifled a yawn, the scroll was a letter, written to Arthur by one of his childhood friends, who was, Merlin stood up straight as he felt a fresh pang of nerves, Morgana's cousin, or her half cousin due to Uther's "dalliance". She had been married to Lord Ranley of Mineford, in Senred's kingdom at the age of ten, a witty move, Arthur told Merlin, made by her father before he and his wife were burned at the stake for sorcery. Her marriage to a wealthy lord in Sendreds kingdom meant that no harm could be done to the young lady without it being taken as a declaration of war.

She had written to Arthur requesting that she come and stay with him awhile, as her husband was on his deathbed (he had been for many months as he was nearly ninety years old) and due to the strengthening treaty between Mineford (which is now Randel's Kingdom, after Senred's death) and Camelot, her position in the kingdom had become increasingly perilous.

Arthur was reading aloud in an animated voice.

_I would not wish to impose on you, your majesty, but I must be seen to be on good terms with your highness if I wish to continue to live without the fear that anyone nearby might cut off my head to please your good self, and the king who reins here. I understand fully if you reject my request, my mother was a sorcerer, and my father, though he kept it hidden longer than she, also dabbled in witchcraft. I know you follow the ways of your father before you, therefore I wish to assure you that I myself have never dabbled in sorcery. We were friends once, I hope you will not punish me for the misadventures of my parentage. I hope you will help, unless, perhaps, dear sire, you are afraid of a young girl._

The letter continued on to describe the resent attempts on her life, and how every day she continues to find that more of her servants have packed up and left. No one will serve her, and her garden's and the outer walls of her Lord's castle have been vandalized.

_Loyalty, my dear, seems to be something that money cannot buy. Not if those whom you are paying to like you, despise you, and would like nothing better than to see you dead. My servants run from me, because as a woman I can offer no protection, and command no soldiers to protect myself. Mineford, you may have heard, is rather old fashioned in that sense, I may not speak unless my husband permits me to, and as he is on his deathbed he cannot speak himself. Remaining silent, you may recall, was never my strong point. Perhaps, in my wish to return to Camelot, I also would like to come to a place where I may speak a little less restrictedly. I assure you I bear you no ill will. If you do not trust me, I promise to only feel a little offended, and I will do little more than throw the occasional glare at the guards you place at my door. _Arthur chuckled at this, muttering something that sounded to Merlin like "she always was crazy," Merlin fiddled with the vial in his hands awkwardly, the letter was a little humorous, but he felt nervous none the less. If this woman did come to Camelot with vengeance in her heart, Merlin did not know if he had the will to harm another of his kind, again. Merlin licked his lips nervously as Arthur continued to read the letter aloud.

_You see, your highness, the people of Mineford see my presence here as an insult, when I arrived here eight years ago to marry the Lord Ranley, it was a rather pointed jab at your late father, now that friendship between this kingdom and your own has strengthened, my presence here, because of my parentage, offends not only yourself but seemingly everyone here. I only hope that it is not too late to put to rest the quarrels of our forefathers._

_I await your decision impatiently, Arty._

_Signed, the Lady of Shallott._

Having finished reading, Arthur placed the scroll down in front of him and looked up at Merlin expectantly.

"Well. What do you think?" He said, resting his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers together and propping his chin on them.

"Um." Merlin chewed his lips, unsure of what he was permitted to say. "Arty?"

"That, is a nickname Merlin." Arthur said, his voice practically dripping with condescension.

"Oh, all right." Merlin said awkwardly, glancing round the room. It needed cleaning of course, though Arthur seemed to have tried to 'tidy' some of his clothes by hiding them under the bed. Probably to impress Gwen, Merlin bit back a laugh at the thought.

"Merlin."

"Yes Arthur."

"I'm going to let her visit."

"No I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why is that?" Arthur sounded as if he really didn't want the question answered at all.

"Because her parents were sorcerers killed by Uther. And she probably hates you."

"Nobody hates me _Merlin."_

"Apart from most sorcerers because your father had a habit of killing their loved ones." Merlin said it before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes in a grimace, waiting for arthur to shout at him but Arthur remained silent.

"Arthur?" Merlin opened his eyes and stared at him questioningly.

"Yes. Merlin I, I wish to make amends for - for what happened to her. She was a childhood friend, I cannot- I know sorcery is evil, but if she is _not _a sorcerer, than…I wish to see her safe." Arthur sounded like he was struggling to get the words out.

"They _were_ breaking the law -"

"Her mother was a healer, Merlin. She was using magic yes, but for the purpose of healing." He was silent for a long time, avoiding Merlin's gaze as if he were embarrassed. Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away from Arthur, not daring to hope what he would say next. Arthur shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, then hesitantly looked up into Merlin's eyes.

"I think, perhaps, my…father was a little harsh upon her mother's sentence." He looked small to merlin, his eyes wide, not the sure soldier Merlin was used to but, a venerable boy who was questioning the actions of his father. He was looking at Merlin as if he were afraid Merlin would shout at him, or laugh, or tell him he was mad for having such thoughts. His eyes were full of uncertainty and perhaps, a little shame.

"I wish to make amends." Arthur said again, so quietly, that if it weren't for Merlin's magic, he might not have heard him say it at all.

Pity swept over Merlin like a great wave, He knew what it was to fear that your father was not the great man you had always assumed him to be. He'd felt it before when he first met Balinor, his own father. When Balinor had refused to help them save Camelot from the rage of the Great dragon.

"Arthur." He said stepping forward, leaned down slightly and put his hand daringly over Arthurs' on the desk. "You have made a brave gesture. No matter what;" Merlin put as much conviction into his gaze as he could "I'm sure everything is going to be all right." Merlin smiled, and he saw that Arthur, despite the worry written all over his face, couldn't help but return a small smile of his own.

"Besides," said Merlin, leaning closer and feeling good humor colour his face "You've got me here, to protect you." Arthur snorted involuntarily, covering his mouth to hide the wide grin spreading across his features. "Good god." He muttered, "you are a delusional manservant!" He barked out a laugh, throwing his head back, his shoulders slumping against the back of the chair, he looked relaxed now, and Merlin laughed with him, despite the usual twinge of annoyance he felt whenever Arthur was shockingly oblivious to how that if not for Merlin's protection, Arthur would be long dead.

It was chilly, and Merlin shivered a little, pulling his old brown jacket around himself as a cold breeze blew through the courtyard.

He glanced over at Arthur, who was chatting idly with Gwenivere. They exchanged farewells and she turned and ran up the steps, the gathering of knights parted for her like the red sea and Merlin saw her face redden to match their long capes. Merlin felt a fond twinge in his chest. Gwenivere was not at all used to people bowing and scraping at her feet. She still wished to be good friends with the servants and peasants and got incredibly embarrassed and flustered whenever they addressed her in honorific terms, or bowed low and kissed her feet.

They were awaiting the arrival of the Lady Shallott. Arthur, who had returned to stand by Merlin's side, had a calm exterior, as he gazed towards the gates to the inner courtyard, but Merlin knew him too well, and could tell by the stiffness of his shoulders and thin set of his lips that Arthur was wracked with nerves.

The knights behind them were less apt at feigning composure. They all looked rigid, Merlin had overheard several openly discussing their disgust at the daughter of known sorcerers' being allowed anywhere near Camelot. Those same knights and solemnly agreed with each other that if she acted the least bit suspicious they would run her through. Merlin suddenly had a overwhelming surge of protectiveness upon hearing this. He would protect his kind. He had not in the past, he was a little ashamed to admit, but this time he would make sure everything worked out well. Besides she and Arthur had been childhood friends, so she should already have the same fondness for Arthur that Merlin did, she would also probably know that Arthur had a great goodness in his heart.

Merlin looked over at Arthur feeling that fondness welling up inside him, to find Arthur already looking at him. Arthur saw his expression and frowned at him with wide eyes which clearly said: _what is wrong with you_, merlin gulped, feeling his face redden and looked hastily away. No, he was fond of Arthur, but god forbid that Arthur should realize that. It would go straight to his fat head.

A loud grating noise interrupted Merlins internal monologue of shame and embarrassment about how dopy eyed he must of looked just then, and Merlin's eyes shot towards the the large wooden-bolted doors which were being pulled slowly open. A collective breath was held by the gathering as a grand coach with a dozen magnificent white horses draped with beautiful plates of gold encrusted armor along their snouts, necks and bodies, burst through the gates, pulling the grandest coach Merlin had ever seen. The coach driver was wearing matching gold decorated clothing and a sour expression, as he drew the carriage to a stop before the crowd on the steps. Merlin glanced at Arthur quickly, taking in his expression. Arthur's face was blank, betraying no emotion to people who did not know him well; other than calmness. The coach driver jumped down from his seat at the front of the car and padded over to swing open one of the glorious golden carriage doors. Merlins heart nearly stopped beating for shock at was he saw next. He felt goosebumps spring up across his arms, and he sensed Arthur tense beside him as the Lady Morgana reached out a with a black silk gloved hand and allowed the coachman to help her down from the carriage. Her dress was magnificent, a deep red velvet trimmed with gold at the end of the long sleeves, and bottom of the skirts, which spread outwards from her small corseted waist. Merlin shivered and blinked. No it was the Lady Shallot, not Morgana, though the resemblance was incredible. She had the same pale skin, her hair tumbling down around her in thick black curls, but her face shape was slightly softer, her chin less sharp and angular, more rounded, and her eyes were brown. Merlin's heart beat was rapid in his chest, he swallowed as best he could as his throat had gone dry. Yes there were other differences too, Merlin noted as Lady Shallott gathered her long skirts elegantly about her and approached Arthur. The Lady Shallott held her head high, her posture perfectly straight, her expression haughty, as if she were Queen of all the lands in existence. But there was something in her eyes that made Merlin feel as if her haughtiness was a mask of protection, something she had adopted, perhaps to protect herself from the years of people looking down upon her as the daughter of sorcerers, as scum. Merlins heart rate was slowing down as he calmed himself, waiting anxiously to see what would happen next.

The lady Shallott stopped nigh a meter away from Arthur and Curtsied neatly, bowing her head, eyes facing the ground, long lashes brushing over her cheeks. As she straightened up her eyes remained downward cast, as a sign of respect, but somehow even her curtsy had been imperious. Merlin felt a maddening urge to giggle. She reminded him a lot of Arthur.

Arthur was watching her, his eyes slightly wide, as if he could not bear to blink. The sun glinted off of Arthur's crown and made his hair shine gold. He had chosen to dress once again - Merlin sighed inwardly - in his chain mail, with his red cape, though he did look impressively handsome.

"You have grown much since I saw you last, my lady." Arthur's voice was loud and clear as he addressed her. Merlin was impressed, he'd managed to sound barely prattish at all.

"As have you, your highness." The lady Shallott beamed up at him, her smile lit up her face like a beacon. Merlin was taken aback at how comfortable she was. Unafraid. She was alone with her carriage footman for protection, and here was King Arthur with all his knights surrounding her, then he noticed one of her hands tremble slightly at her side, she steadied it quickly though by using it to absently sweep non existent dust off her skirts, and Merlin thought he must have imagined the tremor.

"I hear I am to congratulate you on your recent marriage," her voice sounded so imperious Merlin wasn't sure what to think, "though I see the Queen is not here to greet me. A shame, I hear she is quite lovely to look upon."

_Aha_, merlin thought, _she feels offended that Arthur took measures to insure Gwen was not nearby. It means that Arthur does not trust her._

"Queen Gwenivere had other urgent matters to attend to."

"Clearly." Lady Shallott pulled the fingers on her left glove loose, then swept the glove clean off. She then pulled off her other glove and stared at Arthur, an amused glint in her large brown eyes. "Sire, it has been _years_ since i've had a good conversation. Please, lets not be so formal, I wish to hear how you have been of late." She leant in and spoke in a whisper that only Arthur and Merlin, standing beside him, could hear, "Or are you still terrified of talking to girls?" Arthur spluttered and Merlin let out an involuntary choke of laughter which he tried to turn into a fit of coughing. The Lady of Shallott heard his laugh though and stared quizzically at him, as if she'd just noticed he was there. Her gaze was so piercing, it was like she was attempting to stare into his soul and it made Merlin shift nervously on his feet, feeling uncomfortable to be assessed so openly. Arthur, who's cheeks had gone rather pink, which was quite flattering to his appearance, looked from the lady Shallott to Merlin and hastily made an introduction to change the subject.

"My lady this is my manservant Merlin."

"Much obliged." She said in a tone that implied that she really wasn't. Arthur blundered on,

"He may look shabby, and he's very bad at everything but he tries his best. I think he's probably got a kind of mental affliction, though his company is good. Never a boring day with you aye merlin!" He laughed awkwardly and clapped Merlin hard on the back, making him sway forward a little. Merlin scowled at Arthur, avoiding the Lady Shallotts' amused stare.

"Dollophead." He muttered without meaning to under his breath, the lady Shallott heard him and laughed aloud, Arthur gripped his arm painfully hard, shooting him a dangerous look.

"Merlin," Arthur said his name in the most clotpole-ish voice he could manage, "is going to help unloading your things and take all of your luggage inside, my lady. He will be helping you _settle in_." He practically growled the last two words, baring his teeth at Merlin, his face threateningly close, their noses nearly touching. Merlin gulped in spite of himself. Just then a large horse and cart entered the courtyard through the gates and pulled in to stop behind the magnificent carriage, upon the cart was a mountainous pile of luggage.

"I pity your manservant." Said the Lady Shallott. She looked as if she meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin and Sir Gwaine were sliding the last large case off the back of the cart, when two men surrounded by guards rode through the gates into the courtyard.

Gwaine had offered to help Merlin carry up the luggage, which was, according to him 'out of sympathy', but really he'd been avoiding afternoon training with the knights, as he owed Sir Percival money. Merlin looked at Gwaine questioningly as the case slid onto the cobbled ground and Gwaine heaved up one side and Merlin the other.

"They're witch hunters. To answer your question, Merlin."

"Oh. - why are they here?" He already knew the answer but he hoped he was wrong.

"Because of the Lady Shallott. Arthur's counsel insisted they come here. Arthur has to be sure-" Gwaine grunted loudly, as he took a backwards step up the stairs, "that she isn't a sorceress."

Merlin glanced at the two men now dismounting behind him, nervously. "Why those two?"

"Well, that great 'Witchfinder' fellow is dead. And these two, were responsible for catching both her parents. They are good at their job."

"Oh." Was all Merlin said. He felt Gwaine's gaze on him but he stared pointedly elsewhere.

Merlin was dragging the case into the doorway of the guest room Lady shallot would be staying in when he heard voices approaching. Gwaine had got halfway up the main stairs before claiming he had an appointment and Merlin would be fine finishing by himself. He'd ruffled Merlin's hair affectionately and sprinted off ignoring Merlins' abusive shouting as he bounded away.

"Honestly Arty, you haven't changed at all. You're _still_ an idiot. I will not be fooled into thinking otherwise." Lady Shallott's drawling voice trailed down the corridor followed by the sound of Arthur's ridiculous spluttering, Merlin heaved the case through the doorway feeling a droplet of sweat trickle down his forehead as Arthur and the Lady Shallott rounded the corner.

"And you seem to have become extremely high and mighty since I last saw you! Tell me, how old is your husband? A hundred?" Arthur was smiling Merlin noticed, though he couldn't see his face, concentrated as he was on dragging the confounded case along the floor of the room, he could hear it in his voice. Arthur had always secretly liked people who did not care for his high status.

"Do not be so childish, my husband may be old, but he is rich. As now am I."

"Yes you seem to have decorated yourself extravagantly to point that out."

"Ha." Merlin said aloud to the luggage case, agreeing with Arthur.

"This is your room." Arthur said as they came to a rest in the doorway. Merlin straightened up, having placed the luggage in the corner of the room next to the pile of other cases, and groaned as his back stretched out. The Lady of shallot and Arthur turned to watch him stretching in silence. Merlin continued, ignoring them, spreading his arms out, cracking his neck then shaking out his legs in an awkward kind of jig.

"Ah, your manservant, Melrid?"

"Merlin."

"Oh yes. He's quite pretty isn't he." Merlin flushed, heat rushing to his cheeks. It felt strange to be assessed aloud by people nearby, as if he wasn't there.

"Um what." Was all Arthur could manage to say, and Merlin, still blushing, had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Right. Well, I shall see you later." Said Arthur stiffly, clearly at a loss of what to say after hearing Merlin being called pretty. "I hope you find your chambers to your liking my lady. Merlin is in your service for the rest of the evening." He nodded awkwardly at Merlin, then looked back towards the Lady Shallott. "See you at dinner." Arthur inclined his head at Lady Shallott in a curt farewell, who curtsied in her strange, elegantly imperious manner, and then he strode away down the hall. Merlin was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Ah Melvik could you please light the candles, it is far too dim in here." She swept into the room, bringing with her a strong sent of lavender and peaches.

Merlin bit back his urge to correct her about his name, and hastily moved to light the candles attached to the walls around the chambers.

As he was lighting them, Merlin saw Lady Shallot pace around the room, occasionally sweeping her fingers over the surface of a windowsill, or a desk to assess the amount of dust present. She quickly bored of this though, and barely suppressed her delight when she noticed the large dark red velvet arm chair perched between the bed and the fireplace. She settled comfortably down in it clasping her hands on her lap, laying her head back and closing her eyes. She looked exhausted Merlin noticed, as the flame of the last candle sprung up, she must be. She had been traveling several days by now. She had done well to appear so…vibrant earlier. He turned to face her.

"Anything else I can do for you my lady?" He asked her.

"Sit down Gavin. You're giving me a headache." She said in an exasperated voice, her eyes still closed.

_Gavin? _Merlin was frozen between laughter and bewilderment at her as he glanced around for a seat. He took the one near a desk which was opposite the fireplace she was seated by.

"Actually no, stand up." Her eyes flicked open. "Can you find my case, my blue one? Bring it here to me and then you are dismissed." she stared at the empty fire grate while she waited for him to comply.

Merlin glanced around the room again and spotted it quickly, it was underneath a smaller wooden case, he walked over and shifted the smaller case away easily, but as he lifted the blue one and turned around with it, he stumbled and fell, without enough time to steady himself, his fall was softened by Lady Shallot's blue case, which took the brunt of the his weight, cracking open and spilling its contents in a wide fan across the floorboards. Lady Shallott jumped to her feet, suddenly wild, as Merlin hurriedly bent down to pick up the spilled insides.

"No it's quite all right, I shall clear it myself-" Her voice broke off instantly as Merlin froze, crouched over, holding a book of sorcery in his hands.

Merlin crouched there staring at the book he clutched, unable to move. Then he seemed to wake up like he'd just been showered with icy water, he stood hastily, feeling nerves flare through his body as he stared into the eyes of the Lady Shallott.

She stood there still as a statue and white as a ghost, her eyes wide with horror, her dark hair tumbling around her, her mouth open slightly in shock. Neither of them spoke for a full minute. Then -

"You are a sorceress." Merlin said.

"I - I am not."

"You have a book" He brandished the book at her, "of sorcery."

"It…It belonged to my father." She breathed.

"Magic is banned in Camelot. You could be caught."

"I would not be parted with it!" She drew herself to her full height. "It was foolish to bring it with me, but I have never been without it, not since - since." She stiffened and started again, "It is the only thing he ever left me."

"Are you here to kill Arthur?" Said Merlin, getting straight to the point. He did not mean to sound so cold, but he was tired. Tired of fighting his kin.

"No! but, you will not believe me." She wrung her hands and gazed out the window, looking as if she was searching for the right words. Snapping her head back towards him she said abruptly "Open it."

"What?"

"The book! Open it." Merlin eyed her suspiciously. "This is no trick." She said. Her eyes were full of fear, and Merlin could not see any trickery in them, but he had already witnessed her ability to act. Nonetheless he looked down at the book in his hands. It was an old, worn, brown leather book, with peeling black letters across the front cover, spelling out the words: '_Magics And How To Use Them'_. Merlin went to open it, fingers moving to the edge of the pages of the closed book, but found that it would not open. Confused he tried again, and once more he found it would not open. He glanced up at the Lady Shallott, who was watching him with wide eyes, and then back at the book. Turning it over he noticed a message scrawled on the back.

_To my darling Shallott_

_Though I may be gone_

_Know that I love you still_

_Keep this in remembrance of me_

_As my one gift to you, never part with it_

_I hope that it will teach you well_

_For I will not be there to do so_

_But know that always,_

_Your mother and I will watch over you_

_My darling, be strong,_

_Do not cry, do not hate,_

_Do not seek revenge, do not hurt,_

_Always be strong_

_One day I am sure, you will be free_

_As will all our kin_

_But until that day, you must always_

_Be strong_

_With love_

_Your Papa_

Merlin stared at the scrawled message for a moment and then looked up at Shallott. "I can't open it." He said dumbly.

"It does not open."

"Haven't you tried using magic?" Merlin asked.

"I cannot use magic! I never learnt!" She exclaimed, "That book was to teach me! But I cannot learn from a book I cannot open. Besides," Lady shallot huffed, her cheeks reddening as she glanced away from Merlin, embarrassed. "As a lady in Mineford, I never learnt to read."

Merlin gaped at her in utter horror. "It is improper for a lady to read." She huffed again throwing her head back, her cheeks still red as she stood glaring at him down the length of her nose. Daring him to say she was wrong.

"But - the letter you wrote to Arthur -" Merlin began in disbelief

"Was written by a servant, who I dictated the wording to." She added suddenly; "I can sign my name." As if that was something that might impress Merlin.

"Oh." Merlin shuffled his feet trying to process all the information he had been afforded. "The message on the back, from your father." Merlin saw her flinch at the mention of him but continued on, "Have you never wondered what it says? Or wanted to read it?"

"Though I may be gone, know that I love you still. Keep this in remembrance of me as my one gift to you, never part with it. I hope that it will teach you well for I will not be there to do so, but know that always, your mother and I will watch over you. My darling, be strong, do not cry, do not hate, do not seek revenge, do not hurt, always be strong. One day I am sure you will be free, as will all our kin. But until that day, you must always be strong." She recited it rapidly, her expression becoming somewhat wistful underneath the haughty mask she wore as she spoke her father's words. Lady Shallott must have seen the confusion in his face for she sighed and said; "Someone I knew once taught me what was written there."

A pause, and Merlin made a decision. "Would you like me to open it." Merlin said in a low voice, so quietly that Shallott didn't seem to hear him clearly,

"What did you say?"

"Would you like me to open it." Merlin said, louder this time. The Lady Shallott looked taken aback, she breathed and opened her mouth as if to respond, but closed it again and stared, looking confused.

"Yes. If you can." She said eventually.

"I'll take this down to Gaius, he's the court physician he may know of a way to open it." He saw her pale slightly, "I'll come back soon!" He turned and ran out of the room, leaving Lady Shallott Standing awkwardly in the middle of her chambers.

Shallott was rummaging desperately through her luggage, silently fuming at herself for having so many belongings. A brief feeling of triumph seared through her as she held out a long fur trimmed, hooded traveling cloak, but the feeling dissipated in an instant and she hurriedly wrapped it around her person. She would have to leave everything else behind.

With haste, she stepped over the scattered luggage cases and made towards the door of the guest room, opened it and stepped silently into the corridor. Walking down the corridor she spotted guards and quickly turned left, and continued on undisturbed along another corridor. She hurried down a narrow flight of stone stairs and burst onto the landing below, nearly colliding head on into two richly dressed men.

"Sorry" She muttered hastily and moved to walk past them but a strong hand grabbed her arm painfully hard.

"Ow let me-" She thought her eyes would pop out of her head as she looked into the faces before her. Her heart exploded into a flurry of rapid beats which pounded in her ears and she was almost surprised that the sheer quantity of pure burning anger which roared up inside of her, as she beheld the two witch hunters, didn't burn them to dust.

"Lady Shallott." The taller of the two men snarled, "A pleasure to see you again. And where are you headed so swiftly? You've only just arrived." He grinned at her showing rotting teeth, his breath was rancid, with each word he spoke the smell of his decaying mouth thrust itself towards her and made her feel as if she would be sick.

"Where I am headed, gentlemen," She shrugged his hand off of her, "Is absolutely none of your concern." And she turned around and ran swiftly back to her room.

Lady Shallott burst through the door to her guest chambers, turned around and slammed the door shut, barring it closed with a wooden beam. She then turned around and sagged against it. She was trembling she realized and scolded herself for being so pathetic. After taking several deep, calming breaths, she assessed her situation.

King Arthur did not trust her. He'd made that very clear by hiding his queen and summoning those disgusting hunters. Then there was the serving boy. After he took the book, she had intended to flee, but now she knew if she fled, the Witch Hunter's would follow and kill her, and if she stayed, the serving boy had all the power and evidence to have her burnt at the stake.

Great. Everything was going swimmingly for her fist day in Camelot.

Normally, she would not be afraid of a serving boy, as they have little to no power and her word would normally be greater than his. But, she was not trusted and, the book had _her name_ engraved in it, and she somehow felt that King Arthur would believe his manservant, if he told him the sky was green and rained chubby cats dressed in lingerie.

She ran to the other side of her guest chambers and retrieved a pouch full of gold coins, chewing on her bottom lip she turned back around just as someone knocked at the door.

She stiffened. "Who is it?" She called, willing the pangs of fear not to creep into her voice.

"Merlin." She froze, uncertain, staring at the rough connected rows of wood which made up the door. "I have your book." Merlin said, and she sprang towards the sound of his voice like a startled animal. She moved the bar aside and opened the door just a crack to stare outside at him. He was standing there with all the air of an exited child sneaking down to the kitchens at midnight to steal food, an obvious book shaped lump hidden down the front of his shirt.


End file.
